When performing operations within a confined space that has limited ingress and egress points, the types of operations and the types of equipment that may be used may be constrained. Such constraints may be especially apparent if the confined space is also a hazardous area, such as due to the presence of volatile vapors, particulate matter, or other hazardous materials. Additionally, many regulations require that operations within a confined space be subjected to generally continuous monitoring by one or more individuals located external to the confined space. These restrictions may add significant time and cost to the installation and dismantling of equipment associated with a confined space operation, as well as to the performance of the operation itself.
While implementations are described in this disclosure by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or figures described. It should be understood that the figures and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used in this disclosure are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to) rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include”, “including”, and “includes” mean “including, but not limited to”.